


And I'm Found Too Fast, Called Too Fond of Flames

by thornfield_girl



Category: Justified
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd thinks he's pretty smart. And fearless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Found Too Fast, Called Too Fond of Flames

Raylan was used to women chasing him. Since the time Jenny Carter kissed him on the playground in 4th grade, he had never needed to put himself out to get a girl by his side or in his arms. They were practically lining up for him, and he damn well knew it. Since graduating high school and starting at the mine, he had made it his mission to bury himself neck deep in pussy and not think about how his future was slipping away and how he would probably end up digging coal and dying of black lung when he was 48. It did occur to him a couple times that if he knocked one of these girls up, the chances of that coming true would increase dramatically, so he was always very, very careful.

It was Friday. Raylan had a date and he couldn't wait to leave work. He had half a jar of Arlo's shine in the car, a rubber and fifty bucks in his pocket, and he was definitely going to get laid tonight. He had just finished showering and was pulling on his shirt when Boyd Crowder came strolling over to his bench, grinning like the devil. Raylan couldn't help returning the grin - Boyd was irresistible like that.

"Hello, Raylan."

"Hey, Boyd."

"Don't you look pretty. Who's the girl?"

"You know Carrie Baines?"

"Sure do. And I guess you will too, after tonight. Maybe we can compare notes on Monday."

"Great. Thanks a lot, now I'm going to be thinking about that the whole time."

"Will you, now? That is very interesting, Raylan. You're gonna be thinking of me while you're screwing that pretty little thing? I am touched."

"I think you might be."

Boyd sat down on the bench next to Raylan, where he was tying his shoes. Raylan felt suddenly uneasy, and the air between them felt like it had heated up by about 20 degrees.

"What if I were to make you a better offer than Carrie Banes?"

"And what could that possibly be?" Now Raylan definitely felt uncomfortable, and was maybe not as surprised as he would have liked when he felt the blood rush to his face.

"Well now, I have noticed you been spending quite a lot of time with the fairer sex lately. I don't blame you, of course, the way they seem to constantly fall into your lap. I was thinking, though, maybe you could use a break from all that, come raise some hell with me instead."

"I ain't in the mood for hell-raising. I just want to get drunk and get my dick sucked. Carrie seems like my best bet for that tonight."

Boyd leaned in close to Raylan's ear and said in a low voice, "You sure about that, Raylan?"

Raylan jerked his head back and looked at Boyd like he was crazy, and possibly dangerous.

"What the fuck, Boyd."

"Like you don't know. Come on, now. You ain't a girl, so don't act like one."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." It wasn't true, though, and he was betrayed by the flush in his cheeks and his dry lips, which he unconsciously licked.

"I ain't gonna beg, Raylan. What's it gonna be?"

Before Raylan could think at all, the words were out of his mouth. "Yeah. OK, sure, you crazy fuck. Let's go raise some hell." Boyd's grin reappeared, looking even more evil than before, but again Raylan could not keep an answering one off of his own face.

Raylan used the pay phone outside of the mine office to call Carrie and cancel their plans.

"Ain't you a gentleman."

"Might as well keep my options open."

Raylan jogged over to his car to grab the moonshine from his glove compartment, then walked back over to Boyd's truck.

"Let's _go_ , boy. Quit your stalling."

They peeled out of the parking lot and headed straight up into the hills. He drove down a few gravel roads, then dirt roads, then a path that was barely there at all, until he found a place to park the truck that seemed to satisfy him. They got out and sat down on the end of the truck bed. Raylan opened the jar and took a drink, then offered it over to Boyd.

"Nah, you keep pullin' on that a while. I think you might need it more than I do right about now."

"You think so, huh. Why's that, exactly?"

"You're all nervous. It's adorable, really. You're acting like a 16 year old preacher's daughter out on a date with Raylan Givens."

"Jesus, Boyd. You can't just..." Raylan broke off and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't understand how Boyd could just _say_ these things without embarrassment, or fear. Raylan figured he must be joking, he couldn't really mean this. He must have seen it in Raylan, must have figured him out, and now he was messing with him. Trying to get him to do something humiliating. _But..._ that didn't make sense either. They were friends. Raylan knew very well that Boyd liked spending time with him. They had fun, and they actually talked about shit that was more important than sports and girls. Boyd had actually admitted to him that he dreamed of going to college, even though he knew it couldn't happen. No, Boyd could be unpredictable, but Raylan didn't believe would do something to fuck that up. Therefore...

He looked over at Boyd, who was watching him with a faintly amused expression on his face, as if he could hear the gears turning inside Raylan's head. Raylan knew that Boyd was smarter than he was, and more clever, although he obviously didn't have much of a sense of perspective.

"Yep, I think you've just about caught up."

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you, Crowder?"

"Only compared to some."

"You probably think you're pretty fucking fearless too."

"Now, that I can say without qualification."

"Well, it occurs to me that I'm hearing an awful lot of words coming out of your mouth, with nothing to back them up."

"I have observed that girls usually like a little conversation first."

"You want a girl? Go get one." With that, Raylan reached over and pushed Boyd backward into the truck bed, leaned over him and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Boyd's mouth. Boyd kissed back, gamely trying to keep up, but he couldn't seem to keep the huge grin off his face long enough to make a serious effort.

"Oh, Raylan. It's just too easy - all I gotta do is challenge your manhood, and you lose all your sense of propriety." He reached down to rub Raylan through his jeans. Raylan let out a hard breath and gripped Boyd by the hip to bring him in closer. When their lower bodies touched, it became obvious to Raylan that Boyd was not as calm and cool as he was trying to play it.

"I think you mentioned something about me getting my dick sucked tonight. Or was that just talk?"

Boyd kissed him then, Raylan thought it was the best kiss he'd ever gotten from anyone. It was almost delicate, but not the least bit tentative. Boyd's tongue slid into his mouth, darted around and pulled away. It pushed in further, moving against Raylan's tongue, then pulled away again to lick at his lips. Raylan wanted that mouth, that tongue, somewhere else, right fucking now. He groaned and grabbed at the back of Boyd's hair.

"OK, OK." Boyd was grinning again. "I can't help but think you might have been a little more patient with Miss Carrie, though."

"If I wanted a girl right now, I wouldn't be here with you. Come on." Raylan unzipped his jeans and slid them down under his ass. The metal of the truck was cold, but he barely noticed it. Boyd got up on his hands and knees and moved down Raylan's body. He licked his lips and took Raylan's cock in his hand.

"You know I've never done this before, right?"

"Scared, Boyd?"

"Not at all, Raylan. Just a fair warning, my skills may not be up to par with some of the ladies you been hanging around, if Carrie Baines is any indication."

"Will you shut up about her? God, just put your mouth on it and... oh. My god. Ahhhhh... fuck, Boyd."

Boyd's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, then he dipped down and took about half of Raylan in. He was holding the base of it in his hand and rubbing a thumb up and down on the underside of it. His other hand was resting on Raylan's abdomen, his fingers tracing through the light, soft hair there. Raylan had never felt anything so amazing. Girls who had done this for him always acted like they were doing him a big favor, but Boyd seemed to be truly enjoying it. Boyd moved his hand from Raylan's stomach down and unzipped his own jeans, and started stroking himself. Raylan propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch. Boyd was getting more of Raylan's cock into his mouth, moving up and down, and starting to pump himself faster. Raylan reached down to touch Boyd's hair, and Boyd raised his eyes to Raylan's face. The expression in them was hotter than anything Raylan had ever seen, and suddenly he was right there, no way to stop himself now.

"I'm gonna come. Oh God, don't stop, please don't." He was panting out his words, egging himself on, and he could see what it was doing to Boyd too. "Oh... I'm coming. I'm coming in your fucking mouth, Boyd." Boyd groaned around his cock and Raylan started fucking into it, almost unable to control his movements. Raylan could feel Boyd's arm moving convulsively against the inside of his leg, and he was coming too.

Boyd flopped down next to Raylan and grinned at him some more. "That was sexy as hell, Raylan. 'I'm coming in your fucking mouth.' Shit. I know you never said that to no girl."

"I thought you'd like that." Raylan was grinning now too, of course.

"Oh, I more than liked it. Next time I'll use it on you."

"Next time, huh? I don't know if you're aware of my reputation, but I don't do a whole lot of repeat performances."

"You ever noticed how you keep fucking girl after girl, trying to find one that does it for you enough so you want to go back for more? Maybe that's something to think about."

"I had a girlfriend all last year, Boyd."

"Were you fucking her?"

"She was a virgin. She made me wait 8 goddamn months, can you believe that shit?"

"And how long did it take for you to fuck it up after that?"

Raylan sighed, not bothering to answer because he was pretty sure Boyd already knew. He'd started breaking dates with her, flirting with other girls in her presence, generally being a huge asshole. She'd broken up with him after about two months of that treatment.

"Raylan."

"What."

"Gimme another kiss."

"Uh."

"Come on, you fucking coward."

"What are you trying to prove, Boyd?"

"Only what we both already know."

Raylan rolled his eyes, and then he turned over onto his stomach. He looked at Boyd's face, and thought about what it was that he knew. He knew that when he was with Boyd, he felt completely at ease, that Boyd was the best friend he'd ever had, that the sight of him could sometimes make Raylan forget what he was doing the moment before. He knew that what they had just done here in Boyd's truck was the most intense sexual experience of his life, and despite what he'd said, he most definitely wanted it to happen again. And he also knew that he did want to kiss Boyd now, and for a long time. He leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed him softly, over and over. When he stopped and opened his eyes, Boyd gave him a little smile.

"I guess you are pretty smart, Boyd."

"And fearless."

"Yeah, that too. And a good kisser."

Boyd rolled over on top of Raylan and gave him some more of those wicked, amazing kisses. "Like that?"

"Just like that."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Okkervil River song, "A Stone."


End file.
